


Lawful Attachments

by Silasprime7



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Courtship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Masturbation, NSFW, Vaginal Fingering, gem heat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silasprime7/pseuds/Silasprime7
Summary: Based on some Gem Heat AU.Blue Zircon is having a hard time ignoring her heat. When Yellow Zircon comes around, it makes it that much harder.





	Lawful Attachments

You are losing your mind, and this is not good.

You pace around your small office, looking for any work you can do to distract yourself. You’ve already sorted, filed, and resorted your current paperwork. You’ve also contacted and advised all of your current clients regarding their cases. You had even contacted that pink amethyst regarding her stolen rock, though she ended up deciding to drop the case. 

“There's no need for any rocks to be tumbling,” she had said. What about your rocks?! They're practically tumbling off a cliff right now.

Sweat beads down your arms as that maddening itch at your crotch flares again. It's takes all you have to not scratch that particular itch. You know if you scratched that itch it would only grow worse. This wasn’t your first heat, after all.

Your first heat had been a mild thing. It had been more of an annoyance when it hit than anything else. Despite your best efforts to ignore it, though, it ended up growing to a point where you had a fling with another zircon. Once both of your heads were cleared, and you realized what had happened, you both agreed to forget the whole thing.

Well, not the  _ whole  _ thing. As it turns out, Zircon is a relatively good conversation partner. At least when she wasn't boasting about her latest victories in court. Not to mention that she wasn't hard to look at.

Warmth shoots through your body and you shut down that line of thinking immediately. She is a friend, nothing more. It doesn’t matter how she looks, or that she listens to your rants. Nor do you care about how her hands felt running across your body and legs. Stars, you can still feel it.

Looking down, it isn't hard to understand why. In your minds wandering your hands found a mind of their own. You quickly remove them from under your clothes and force them to your sides.

_ This is getting out of hand.  _

You go to sit behind your desk, picking up your eyeglass as you do so. There had to be some work you could busy yourself with. The glass comes alive with words, and you’re about to start your search, when a knock comes at your door.

The entrance slides open and sweat pours off of you. Your hands grab onto the edge of your desk to keep them from doing anything improper. Your grip tightens as Zircon enters your office. 

“Zircon, you wouldn't happen to have received some files today, have you? I may have accidentally sent a couple of more… personal files to you, and I’d just like for you not to get the wrong idea.”

You open your mouth to tell her that you haven't received anything but close it. On your eyeglass, a notification flashes at the side. You raise a hand and an interface appears in front of you. 

“Oh, it's fine, Zircon. I actually didn't notice them until now.” She puts a hand over her chest and sighs. You smile up at her as you continue, “I’ll just go ahead and send those files back to you, alright?”

Her eyes seem to pop out at that. Her legs spread a bit, as though she was about to jump at you. She waves her hands in front of her as she says, “Oh, no need for that! You can just delete them, r-right?”

Your eyes widen as your mouth draws into a frown. “Of course not. They seem to be important, so I’ll-”

Zircon starts to edge around the desk towards you, her hand reaching to touch your interface. “No, it's fine. Here, just let me-”

You pull the screen away from her. “No. It's important enough for you to come here,  so I’ll just-”

Coherence fell apart there as Zircon grabs the edge of your screen, causing files to fall onto the floor. You grab the other side, spilling more files, and try to pull it away. She holds on fast, though, and does the same, trying to rip it from your grasp. 

You do this for a time, but it finally ends when you pull it out of her hands. You hold it up in short lived triumph before you feel Zircon tumble on top of you. Surprised, you both fall to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

“ _ Ah~!” _

Your hands instantly untangle themselves and slap themselves over your mouth. You check to see if Zircon heard you, but are faced with a face mirroring your own. But why would she be covering her mouth?

_ “Zircon!” _

Now that definitely didn't come from either of you. You turn on the floor to look at the sounds source.

The sound appeared to be coming from the screen, which had landed nearby. On its surface, you can see a full shot of a fully nude Zircon.

Masturbating. 

You watch as her fingers trace around her lower lips before plunging in with a moan. Her other hand grasps and gropes at her own chest, kneading the flesh beneath. None of this catches your attention, however, as much as the sounds she's making. 

In between her mewls and moans of pleasure, you could clearly make out your name being called out. It is made more pronounced as that familiar pulse heats up your body with each repetition. By the time you can turn yourself away, your body feels like a volcano. 

You turn back to look at the blushing yellow zircon frozen on top of you. Eye contact seems to set her free as she starts to rant to you. ““Look, I know we agreed that it was a one time thing, but I just can’t get over it. And you’re so beautiful, and you listen to me talk about my cases, and I just can’t get you out of my mind! Half the time I come in here, I just want to bend you over your desk and make you scream! And-”

_ She’s talking too much. _

You cut off her rant by pressing your mouth against hers.You both melt into the kiss, your tongues twisting around each others. You could almost lose yourself in just this moment, but you’re pulled back as you feel a hand slide down your hip.

You pull away from the kiss and smile as a soft whine escapes her mouth. “Just hold on a second.” She frowns down at you, probably annoyed that you were stopping your fun time, but this was important.

Her frown flips into a smirk as she starts to lower her head to your neck. You instantly stop her and push her back. “I told you, I just need a second.”

She huffs as she sits back against your legs and crosses her arms, keeping you on the floor. “Fine.” You smile and pull yourself forward to give her a peck on the lips before you do what few things you need to.

You swipe your hand out at the nearby screen and eyeglass. While you were… busy, the video seemed to have stopped, but that was fine. With just a motion, your tools were out of the way of any activities that the two of you were going to perform.

With your expensive tool out of the way, you turn back to your lover with a smile. She starts to lean forward again but you hold up a finger to stop her. She opens her mouth to ask something, but stops at the flash that comes as your clothes disappear.

You have to smile as she kneels there, gaping at the sight of your body. You pull yourself up to her ear, and you can feel your long hair fall against your back. You whisper to her with a voice deep in your throat, “Your turn.”

You barely have time to see the flash before Zircon is baring down on you. The heat in your midsection grows as her lips attempt to devour every inch of flesh at your neck. Her hands roam across your body, seeming to seek out every spot that makes you gasp and moan beneath them. Each squeak seems to encourage her, as her ministrations become more frantic with each sound you make. When one of her hands brushes against your thigh, you finally try to push her away.

“Stop! Stop, hold on.”

She lets you push her away, frowning but not resisting. With a bit of whine to her voice, she asks, “What’s wrong now?”

You give your needy zircon another peck on the lips, and her frown shrinks a bit. “It’s been a while, and I’m the only one being pleasured. I want us both to have some fun.”

Her frown turns up as her eyes soften. She leans down and takes your lips in a kiss. Her hands caress your body, less fierce but you can still feel her hunger.

Your own hands begin a journey, relishing the feel of her body under your fingers. The arch of her back, ending in that spot that causes her to moan into your kiss. The slight bump of her hip that leads your hand down and back to her waist. Her slight breasts, soft underneath your palm, but with a hardening point.

You feel Zircons hand trail down to your thigh once more as she pulls away from the kiss. She looks down at you, her eyes asking permission, and you smile. Your legs spread and her hand traces across to make circles against your inner thigh.

It almost drives you crazy how she’s choosing to tease you when it feels like there’s an inferno burning inside you. She smirks at you as you writhe beneath her fingers, hoping for her to finally put out your flame.

You hear her voice as her finger traces up so close to your lips and then pulls away again. “What’s wrong, Zircon? I thought you wanted us both to have some fun.” You open your mouth to respond, but only a squeak comes out as her other hand pinches the tip of your breast. Your eyes shut as you squirm beneath her, hoping for that much needed contact.

“Please.”

As soon as the word is breathed out, everything stops. Her hands pull away from you, and you can’t even feel the weight of her body against yours anymore. You are about to ask what happened when you feel her body press down on you again, and you open your eyes to a sight you haven’t seen in far too long.

Positioned right in front of your face, you look up to see Zircon pussy almost dripping with excitement. Before you can even ask any questions, that maddening touch returns to your thighs and you have to whine.

“There, now we both can have a little fun.” You can practically hear the smile in her voice.

She lowers her hips slightly, and you understand what is happening perfectly. Your hands grasp around her hips as you plunge your tongue into her waiting folds. Almost as soon as your lips touch hers, lightning shoots through your body as a finger brushes against your sensitive core.

Despite the wish to thrust against that digit, you continue to lavish your partners folds with attention. You lap at her juices as though it is the only thing you have ever wanted, and her moans fill the room. Your tongue flicks at her sensitive bud and her legs shake, but your hold keeps her from falling on top of you.

At the same time, her fingers continue to rub against your lower lips, moving with maddening slowness. You are about to stop and tell her to quit teasing you when you finally feel one of her fingers push its way into you. You moan into her, which almost becomes a scream of pleasure as a second quickly follows. Your grip on her hips falters a little as her fingers start to plunge in and out of you.

It doesn’t take long before her movements start to become frantic. Her hand starts to rub against your inner walls quicker as her hips rock back and forth above you. You know she must be getting close, because she always tried to go faster so you could cum together.

You do cum together, though with how quickly she was moving you had almost thought it impossible. Near the end, she had started rubbing at your sensitive nub, quickly sending you over the edge. You were both rewarded with your partners screams of pleasure as the heat resting inside of you was finally quenched.

You lie together with your lover for a moment as you feel the pleasure inside you ebb away slowly. Once you feel you are able to, you get to your feet and look around for where you pushed away your eyeglass. Zircon sits up as well, looking over to you with a small smile.

“What, no second round?” You sigh as you find your glass and your clothes appear on you in a flash of light. She always did have quite the drive.

“No, not right now.” You place the glass over your eye and check to see if anything came up in the small amount of time you had taken. “We  _ are _ both still at work, after all.”

“Oh.” You see a flash of light that signaled that she had gotten dressed as well. Luckily, it seems that nothing important had come while you were seeing to your and your lovers needs. “Right.”

You can practically see some color drain from Zircon as she walks back around the desk. As she reaches the door, you call out, “So, I’ll see you at my home as soon as work is over.”

She looks back and it’s hard for you to keep a straight face. Her entire body brightens as she nods. “Of course!” With that planned, she leaves your office, practically skipping out into the hallway.

With a smile, you bring up your interface again and look through your files. Finding the video Zircon had sent you, you store it deep into your glass where only you would look.

After all, it would make for some entertainment if you should get bored again.


End file.
